Integrated circuit devices are an integral part of any electronic device. Integrated circuits typically have many I/O sites for receiving data from or providing data to a circuit board of the electronic device. Placement of I/O blocks of a circuit design for an integrated circuit device provides significant challenges to circuit designers. For example, I/O blocks of a circuit design may have different I/O standards. Further, many I/O blocks of a circuit design are part of a bus. Accordingly, the placement of I/O blocks may not only affect routing within the integrated circuit device, but may also affect routing on a printed circuit board receiving the integrated circuit device.